


Be with me

by nityge



Category: Star Wars Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, Post-TRoS, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: My thoughts after watching the film. To get a grip on what happened between Ben and Rey. What would happen afterwards. POV Rey. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Be with me

“Be with me!”

The pulse of the force is rising inside her. 

“Be with me!”

She feels the ghosts of thousands. Jedis, lost souls embraced by the force, now embracing her.

“Be with me!”

Something strange is there. Something soft and tender. She knows the feeling and pulls again. More urgent.

“BE WITH ME!”

So close to grasp it. To pull it to her. Keep there.

“BE WITH ME!”

Suddenly all noises are gone. As are all lights. There is the silver thread of her bond. In the darkness. Tiny and fragile like the thread inside her. But so bright. 

_Pull again, Rey._

“Ben!”

She’s rushing to the voice. Grasping the thread. Holding it tight.

_Be with me._

“Please, Ben!”

Then he is there. In the dark, looking the same like when she lost him. He is calm, at peace and so fucking unbelievable beautiful. He’s close but still too far. She can’t reach him. She tries to pull the thread tighter. 

_Don’t. The effort could kill you._

“Ben, please. Please come back to me.”

_Everything is fine. Rey! _

“Ben, I need you.”

The thread snaps abruptly.

She screams.

“BE WITH ME! ……. Please!”

Tears fall then. They didn’t fall when he died. She had denied them. Denied his lost. There was no one she could have talked to about him. His death was a victory for her friends. They still talk about the monster they defeated. Kylo Ren, not Ben. Never Ben. 

They don’t know about his sacrifice. How he died saving her. Becoming Ben again. Holding her hand like he always wanted. And she did hold his hand until the end. It hurts so much now as she let her feelings sink in.

Be with me.

She touches her belly now. Softly, hesitantly. 

Be with me.

_I will._


End file.
